


Swat Kats And Juniper Lee: Discoveries of Passion

by Carliro



Category: Life and Times of Juniper Lee, SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crossover, F/M, Love, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Swat Kats find themselves in another universe through a dimensional portal, and find one special girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swat Kats And Juniper Lee: Discoveries of Passion

It was a very bad day at Orchid Bay. Juniper Lee, the teenage horny girl, was fighting against a new demon enemy, Kataluna the succubus. She was an evil cat-lady demon, throwing pussy cats everywhere with a catapult (geddit). Soon all the people in Orchid Bay had their eyes scratched out by angry felines, specially the children which were all dead and eaten. Except for Ray Ray, the perv boy, who was using the mayhem and destruction to peak at ladies' clevages, before a cat landed on his crotch and began to scratch!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH I HATE PUSSY NOW I'M HOMOSEXUAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Ray Ray, but he was lying, because his destroyed ball sac was ripped to shreds, the testicles hanging like bloody jelly beans, before they were eaten by the cats.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CEASE AND DESIST JUNIPERS LEE EVERYONE WILL SOON BE CONSUMED BY PUSSY!!!!!!!!!" cackled Kataluna stupidly and idiotically, throwing cats at the ceiling, where they splattered bloodily.

"Grrr you won't win you bad punned shitty woman!" Juniper Lee said, break a cat's neck in midair with a kick, sending it back at Kataluna's vagina.

"NNNNOOOOOOOO YOU STUPID LITTLE GURL YOU DON'T KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES OF WHAT YOU DID!!!!!!!!!!" and Kataluna's cunt began to glow with a purple light, and an interdimensional portal opened between her legs.

Out of the portal came an airplane, and on it were the Swat Kats!

"Oh gross, there's dead kats everywhere" said Chance unhappily.

"Acording to my calculations, we were summoned here by a portal based on the subatomic collision of the arm bone elements of a kat with the endometrium of an old pussy" said Jake scientifically.

They parked the airship on the only spot that wasn't filled by the gore of cats and people, it was a nice little park full of orchids (geddit) and rainbows, smelling nice with perfume and blessed by fairies, which flew about happily in a beautiful dance of passion and lust. The airship glass came out, and so did the Swat Kats. Chance put his index finger in his nostril and took out snots, which he then placed on the orchids, which got dead in brownness of shame.

"You're very mean!" admolished one of the fairies because of T-Bone bad behaviour.

He then opened his jaws and ate her, bissecting the whoreful fairy torso in one bite, leaving the legs, the pussy and the shit-infested bowels falling on the ground. Before the other fairies could retaliate, Juniper Lee was thrown there, alongside tons of cats that scratched at her pants, revealing her underage vagina. She fell on the orchids, so her back was fine, but the ats began to eat the labia and clitoris!

"Oh no you don't!" said Juniper angrily, punching a cat in the snout, breaking all its teeth and jaws into a gargling bloody mess.

All that carnicery made Chance and Jake very horny, they were sadomasochists who liked strong women to beat them up. They walked to Juniper Lee, walking sexily with their hips, their boners soiling their panties with precum and wiggling about. A fairy got very horny so it tried to suck Chance's cock, but he ate it instead.

"Hi gorgeous" Jake said handsomely.

Juniper Lee was shocked! A pair of giant cats were standing right in front of her! But they were wearing superhero clothes!?

"Are you part of Kataluna's entourage?" she asked ANGRILY.

"You know her?" gasped Jake in shock!?

"Yeah, she's the one that's sending cats everywhere!" Juniper exclamated, stomping a cat head to prove a point, which made the Swat Kats even more aroused.

"She has been antagonising us for a while, she always ruins our beatiful Megakat City of temptations and dreams" said Jake sadly.

"Wait, Megakat City?" asked Junipers confusedly?

"Yeah, we come from a parallel universe where felines became the dominant race species" said Chance sexily.

"Oh, that makes sense" said Juniper logically.

Now that Juniper realised that, she couldn't help but pay close attention to the masculine sexy kats before her. They were very handsome with their well defined muscles and sweaty skin fur and fertile jungle musk exhaled from their humongous cocks, so her pussy got wet with the hormones of solipsism understanding. She saw that they were horny for her too, so she got up and motioned for them to sit.

"Good little doggies- I mean kats" she said dominatrixily.

"Oh please goddess of the ages, release us from our mortal coil of the sex negativity discrimination!" begged Jake beggingly.

Juniper thought a bit. She wanted to sex both cats very bad, but she wanted to be in control. What to do?

"I will, but only if you.................................................................................................................................................................................KISS!!!!!!!!!" she exclaimed happily, finbgering her pussy at the thought.

Jake and Chance looked each other. They had never thought of each other like that before, they were raised in an heteronormative culture of personality horrors in which the forbidden love between men was forbidden, in which the supple fruit of intimacy and passion was but a foreign concept compared to all the anger and hatred. Jake and Chance always competed with each other, always tried to emasculate the other and fight for pussy sex (geddit), always spat at each other with hatred and lack of intimacy of emotions. But then, in that precise moment, they realised how futile it was, how they always had a special place in each other's heart for the other, always could not help but love, not brotherly but more.

"Oh Jake, I love you" dared Chance, he who was the most risky and hasteful in his wonderous passions of romance.

"So do I, Chance" and Jake moved forward and kissed his wonderous companion of ages in the lips, first an awkward collision like India against Asia, but then deepening more, their tongues meeting and mixing in a harmonic cacophony of love long repressed, love long buried but regained at last.

Both kats continued their marathon of kisses and began to undressed, taking out their superhero vestiments and exposing their raw naked fur to the sweet air of the fairies, their lustful rich musk awashing in each other's nostrils and Juniper's as they became nude in their natural pelage vestiments of hair. Jake tenderly kissed Chance's neck, the larger male moaning in softful pleasure like the dawn's pink rays upon ancient marijuana dolphins of despise, their hands rubbed against each other's bodies in pure, loveful exploration. Juniper much liked, she grabbed cat carrion remains and shoved them up her pussy, masturbating at the sight of the love between men, the love between hopes.

"Oh yeah, you can fuck me now" she moaned whoristically, laying her nail polished hands on the kats' shoulders.

The two lovely Swat Kats regarded each other, they still wanted to bang Juniper Lee, but now they did so in a pure loveful way, they wanted to include her in their passionate love. They took her hands and kissed them, glitter getting into their wonderous nostrils of respiration. She then laid on the ground again, and spread her legs. Jake then put a finger inside and then lubed his ass with her vaginal fluids. Chance then positioned and thrust into his beloved Jake's arse, who then fucked forward into Juniper Lee's snatch. All three of them moaned in much pleasure like mutant plesiosaurs triturated by inanity helicopter blades of incompetence and emasculation.

"Oh Jake, your dick is big!" moaned Juniper Lee like a constipated koala sodomised by a tree of despondency.

"And so is yours Chance!" moaned Jake like an evil elephant vomiting foul ancient lore in a distant shore in the Pleiades where the stars are black.

"Your ass is so tight!" drooled Chance like a rheumatic rhinoceros scratching its tick infested uterus.

"And so is your pussy!" exclaimed Jake like a paraplegic platypus ejaculating putrid globs of avian cholera dung from its cancerous cloaca.

And they traded wonderous adjectives about their pleasureable flesh interfaces that are the genitalia. The three lovers were completely lost in their pleasure, completely gave in to their most basic and feral desires and passions. Juniper Lee moved forward and licked Jake's supple rhinarium, frenching his nostrils with much pleasure, while Chance did the same to his eardrums. Juniper's mouth got full of rotten snot and Chance's of thick bloody wax, and both barfed violently their stomachal contents on the middle lover, covering him with the vomit of their lunches: Junper's digestion was composed of popcorn, green rastafari pasta, potato chips, salad hamburgers and aborted fetuses, while Chance's was made up of sordid castellan vulvas, children's bones, the souls of babies and bananas. All that vomit got into Jake's brain through his nostrils and ears, all the gastric fluids dissolved his hippocampus and he lost control of his bowels, expelling torrents of bloody urine through his dick and gallons of black oily turd from his arse. His lovers didn't complain, however, if anything they got even more lubed and sensual, and Juniper Lee took some of his dung and spread it all over her tits and vagina, alongside the vomit and the piss. Chance got very horny, so he sped up the pace, fucking Jake's ass to his heart's content.

"I'm gonna cum!" he moaned like a trepidated toucan lacerated by Bratz! dolls in the garbage can.

"Cum on me!" Juniper Lee said lustifully.

Chance withrew and came on both of his lovers, adding his semen to the vile mixture. Juniper came as well, and finally so did Jake, who fertilised the earth with his cum, the final ingredient to that potion of pure love and lust that united the three persons that day. But before they could rejoice their newfound love, Kataluna the evil cat witch appeared!

"HAW HAW HAW look at how you soil yourselves you disgusting FOOLS!!!!!" she cackled maniacly, her vagina full of bloody dog shit that she took out to eat and share with her cats, who were so grossed out that they vomited their internal organs.

"I have an idea!" whispered Jake smartly, "Lets fool her so she will be fooled!"

"That's very ironic" said Juniper approvingly.

So they then pretended to die, falling to the ground. (But they were pretending, they weren't dead, kay?)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA I WIN CATS GO EAT THEIR CORPSES!!!!!!!" cockled Kataluna, throwing cats at them.

But just as they fell, Chance, Jake and Juniper Lee caught the cats and kicked them back at Kataluna! She was so surprised that she couldn't deflect, and the cats scratched her mask off revealing who she was. She was..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................JODY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Explain yourself you evil cunt!" Juniper Lee said angrily, because her friend became an evil cat lady.

"Explain YOURSELF you fucking FOOL! You kept all the magic secret from me! I thought we were friends, but it turns out you're a fucking liar you fucking cunt!"

"It was to protect you you stupid bitch!"

"Oh."

So the day was saved, and Joy repented for her crimes. Only, all of Orchid Bay was destroyed, there was nothing left to return to.

"Why don't you gals come with us to our homeplane?" said Jake logically.

"Yeah, it's just like earth, only it's not destroyed" said Chance logically?

Jody and Juniper Lee shrugged and all of them went into the Swat Kats airship, going back to the portal to have many sexual adventures waiting.

To be continued?


End file.
